1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the early detection of colorectal adenoma and carcinoma. In particular it relates to the detection of secreted or cell surface markers in easily collectible bodily samples.
2. Background of the Art
Colorectal cancer is the second leading cause of cancer death in the United States, with ˜130,000 patients diagnosed each year and ˜50,000 ultimately succumbing to the disease (1). Most colorectal cancers develop slowly, beginning as small benign colorectal adenomas which progress over several decades to larger and more dysplastic lesions which eventually become malignant. This gradual progression provides multiple opportunities for prevention and intervention. Indeed, benign adenomas can be detected and removed by simple colonoscopy and polypectomy, precluding the need for radical surgical and adjuvant treatments. It is therefore believed that early detection and removal of these benign neoplasms provides the best hope for minimizing morbidity and mortality from colorectal cancer. Various screening methods for detecting early colorectal tumors are available, such as fecal occult blood testing, sigmoidoscopy, and colonoscopy (reviewed in 2). However, none of these methods are optimal, and new approaches are needed.